060816- Gossip, Schemes, and Complaining! Oh my!
timorousTraveler TT began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 19:18 -- TT: Okay so: I jus7 realized 7ha7 I haVe a cap7iVe audience sor7a and I need ideas on how 7o 7roll 7he guy TG: uh TG: have we met TT: wow, no7 remembering 7ha7 one 7roll you 7alked 7o once a7 7he ball and like neVer again. harsh. TT: really 7hough: I'm Heliux. Yellowblooded 7roll, heir of space, kinda looks like he's abou7 7o bol7 i7 24/7? TT: i remember you because you can be weirdly in7imida7ing for a human TG: that's funny. Im the least scary person around TG: nice to meet you though TT: you look like you could bench press an en7ire hiVe. TT: bu7 yeah, nice 7o mee7 you as well. TT: So, TT: giVe me ideas for how 7o mess wi7h mike. TG: oh, that guy TG: um, maybe talk about his insecurities? TT: wha7. TT: no. TT: no no7 like 7ha7. TT: I mean uh. yknow pranks and s7uff? TG: oh okay....do you know how to build an airbag? TT: no i don7 TT: 7hough i like where you're going wi7h 7his. TG: do you...um know how to teleport small objects? TT: well duh TT: if i can 7elepor7 myself, i can 7elepor7 smaller objec7s TT: mos7 of 7he 7ime TG: you could poof away small objects just before he needs them TG: like eating tools TT: hm... TT: 7emp7ing, bu7 i doub7 he'll be using ea7ing 7ools much while we wai7 7o be called down 7o 7he core of 7he plane7. TT: i7 shouldn7 7ake 7HA7 long TT: ... i7 would probably be a dick moVe 7o mess wi7h 7he people in 7he core of 7he plane7, righ7? TT: i mean i7 feels like 7ha7 would be wrong TT: i7 would be funny as hell, bu7 7hey'Ve been 7hrough a lo7 of drama and may 7ry 7o kill me TG: don't do anything to make them mad TG: everyone should enjoy a prank TT: good poin7 TT: and ge77ing 7hose 7rolls in par7icular mad would probably resul7 in my dea7h TG: yeah...you aren't the most well liked guy TT: ac7ually 7ha7 7i7le belongs 7o nyarla righ7 now TT: i fucked up and caused one loss, if nyarla fucks up i7'll be like 7wice 7ha7 TG: Nyarla... I really don't know what to do with that guy TT: iVe known him for sweeps and I don'7 know wha7 7o do wi7h him TT: he's a really skilled business7roll, and he can work well under pressure. he has saVed me more 7han once. TT: Bu7. TT: uh... higher-mid-bloods and beyond can ge7 a sor7 of ego some7imes, and when 7ha7 happens i7s like 7alking 7o a rock. TG: it's kinda like human aristocracy TG: if your blood isn't the best you don't matter TT: hah TT: you'Ve basically go7 i7 righ7 7here TT: he means well 7hough TT: Nyarla fucks up a lo7, bu7 he means well. TG: yeah I get it TG: still though meaning well doesn't really help a lot TT: 7rue enough TG: have you been talking to him? TT: since he go7 back... like once. TT: 7hrea7ened 7o kick his ass once he go7 back TG: how did he come back anyway? I thought he was double dead TT: he was TT: er, is i guess TT: aaisha made a deal wi7h libby 7o giVe him one las7 chance, bu7... if he fucks up 7hen eribus double dies TT: no one likes 7he idea of eribus double dying TG: no kidding TG: especially if it was Nyarla's fault TT: ... yeah. TT: I can'7 eVen deny i7, jus7. yeah. TT: i7s like 7he 7wo people 7his session wan7s dead are mike and nyarla TT: bo7h of whom should probably jus7 chill for a bi7 hones7ly bu7 are s7ill largely innocen7 TG: yeah if they'd just stop for a moment TT: a7 7his poin7 i moreso blame libby and 7hose o7her people who are no7 our players, TT: bu7 no way am i gonna repea7 7ha7 sen7imen7 TG: Libby I'm not sure about but the Twinks definitely TG: it seems like this session is composed of a main clique and then stragglers TT: if 7hey fucked off... well maybe we would haVe died bu7 we also wouldn'7 be dealing wi7h double dea7h bullshi7 TT: ... yeah TT: 7he main clique 7hough has had more dea7h and 7ragedy 7hough TG: well yeah but I mean...this division of our session isn't good... TT: 7rue enough TT: par7 of me 7hinks 7ha7 nyarla may kinda be doing 7he smar7 7hing? especially if plane7s do s7ar7 7o die as his curren7ly is TT: groups are good a7 keeping each o7her from no7 dying TT: bu7 if we haVe a 7ime limi7... TG: planets are meant to be explored in groups TG: there are things you can't do on your own TT: maybe TT: bu7 we sure will haVe a lo7 of plane7s 7o explore, and probably no7 much 7ime TG: the Twinks aren't helping things TT: YEP TT: anyway, TT: im gonna go be Very responsible wi7h my space powers TT: which i ac7ually should be skilled a7 if Vigil wan7s 7o gu7 me af7er 7his or some7hing TT: so, seeya TG: be safe Heliux -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:06 -- Category:Heliux Category:Arty